Joyeux Anniversaire ma Shizuru!
by Yuko95
Summary: Dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire de Shizuru... C'est amis vont-ils s'en rappeler? Vont-ils réussir à organiser l'anniversaire à temps? Et vont-ils réussir à lui rendre le sourire? Pour le découvrir, je vous invite à lire la fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ma première fanfics sur Shizuru et Natsuki ^^  
Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes en avance.  
Et bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira..._

* * *

**Joyeux Anniversaire ma Shizuru****!**

_**Chapitre 1**__**:**_

Natsuki était dans un bar entrain de boire un verre de vodka quand tout à coup elle reçu un message de sa meilleure amie Mai qui disait:

_Salut Natsu! ^.^  
Vient à mon restaurant à 20h pile!  
C'est à dire dans 15 minutes !  
Si t'es en retard ça va chauffer croit moi ! è_é  
Ne ramène pas Shizuru s'il te plait ^^  
car on doit parler toi et moi. . .  
ET C'EST URGENT _/!\_  
A tout de suite. . ._

Natsuki après 2 secondes de réactions se mis à glousser puis d'un coup fini son verre alcoolisé d'une traite, elle paya le Barman, rejoignit sa moto puis enfila son casque, elle fini par démarrer sa Ducati et elle s'en alla et tout ça en un temps record.  
Natsuki se demanda durant le trajet de quoi Mai voulait bien lui parler mais elle arrêta de se poser des questions, elle se mis a accélérer et fonça. Oui car Natsuki savait bien qu'elle devait se dépêcher... Si elle avait le malheurs d'arriver en retard, elle se ferait tuer par Mai. Le seul problème c'était qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'elle devait accéléré pour arriver en temps et en heure.

Dans la ville de Fuuka, éclairer par la lune on pouvait y entendre le vrombissement d'une moto. Le conducteur apprécie se moment, elle pouvait sentir le vent taper sur sa moto ainsi que sur son corps et son casque. Derrière la visière du conducteur on pouvait voir le sourire émerveillé d'un enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.  
Dans son regarde concentrer sur la route on pouvait y voire beaucoup de joie.  
Durant son trajet Natsuki se remémorait tous se qu'il c'était passer depuis sa rencontre de Shizuru, de Mai puis celle de Mikoto et de tout ses amis; grâce à eux elle peut enfin sentir la joie de vivre après le douloureux Festivals des Himes.

Natsuki arriva devant le restaurant Kagutsuchi qui était très réputer et dont la cuisinière et propriétaire était nul autre que sa meilleure amie Mai Tokiha. Et oui Mai rêvait d'avoir son propre restaurant depuis la fin du Festivals ; elle a choisit de le baptiser Kugutsuchi car elle trouvait que c'était un beau symbole ,et puis il représentait aussi les Himes et bien évidement aussi pour le beau et majestueux dragon qu'elle avait eu comme Child.  
Ce restaurant est l'endroit où se retrouve régulièrement toutes les Himes ainsi que leurs amis les plus proches.  
Natsuki gara sa moto et entra dans le restaurant et elle s'aperçut que sa meilleure amie l'attendait de pieds ferme. . .

- Oi! Salut Mai, sa va? Euuuh Rassure-moi je suis à l'heure? _Gloussa la jeune motarde. _

- Salut Natsuki! Oui, je vais très bien et toi? . . . . Oui même tu est . . en avance... _dit Mai en la saluant et la rassura de suite._

- Ouuuuuf ! oui sa va, sa va. Mais me fait plus une peur pareil pareil!  
Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'attendais de pied ferme?. Tu m'as vu arriver? _dit Natsuki d'une façon plus sérieuse, car elle savait que sa ne santais pas bon, comme on dit le calme avant la tempête. Et Natsuki allait pas tarder à en faire les frais._

- Non, je t'ai pas vraiment vu, j'ai entendu le bruit d'une moto et puis j'ai vu une ombre passer à la vitesse de l'éclaire. . . du coup j'en ai déduit que ce ne pouvait être que toi à toujours être irresponsable! Que dirait Shizuru à ma place?! Elle serrait entrain de te sermonner comme moi! è-é _dit Mai d'une façon assez énervé devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie_

- Oui, oui je sais. . . Gomen Mai.. _dit la rebelle en baissant la tête_

- BREF ! ! !  
Je t'ai fait venir ici pour une autre chose qui s'avère être une chose important et primordiale! _lui dit sérieusement la rouquine_

- Euuh ... laquelle? _dit la belle motarde_

- NATSUKIII KUGA ME DIT PAS QUE T'AS OUBLIER SE QU'IL SE PASSE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE?! O.O _Dit une Mai choqué par une Natsuki qui devait visiblement pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion._

- Euuh... je devait me souvenir de quoi? _dit une Natsuki assez perdu_

- Alalalaaa... t'es désespérante Natsuki -_-' ! ! Je me demande comment on fait pour te supporter mais surtout comment fait notre ancienne kaichou-san ^.^' _dit notre pauvre Mai exaspérer devant notre petite retarder ^^ , mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle l'avait oublié s'est pour ça quel lui à un peu demander de venir_

- Ça c'est parce que vous m'aimez, que vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi et que vous ne pouvez pas non plus me résister ^_^ . . . XD .  
Naaan sérieux Mai... Il se passe quoi la semaine prochaine? _dit une Natsuki plus sérieusement ne voyant toujours pas où voulait en venir Mai_

- ... Natsuki... la semaine prochaine...c'est... l'anniversaire de SHIZURU FUJINO! _fini par déclarer Mai_

* * *

Suite au prochaine épisode ^_^

Certes le premier chapitre est court mais je voulait que dans le chapitre 2 se trouve la réaction de Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous vos commentaire ^^ **

**DameAjisai**: Merci ^^ , et pour la réaction de Natsuki tu le sera dans se chapitre ^-^

**ohio92:** Merci ^-^ , lool. Ça tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ ... Ba écoute je l'espère bien car c'est un peu le bute mdrr

**Rizu-tan**: mdr XD ... Ba Mai c'est un peu beaucoup une mère poule qui gronde la petite délinquante XD enfin bref c'est marrant surtout quand on imagine bien la scène héhéhé

_Merci beaucoup (juste pour info je croie que ça dépassera les 10 chapitres enfin c'est pas encore sur ^^ )_

_Voilà la suite en espèrent qu'il vous plaira ^^  
Chapitre assez long ^.^  
(__PS__: désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 ****:**

- ...Natsuki...la semaine prochaine...c'est...l'anniversaire de SHIZURU FUJINO! _Fini par déclarer Mai_

* * *

- ...(temps de réaction)...QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! O.O _Cria la brune_

- Ouuulaaaaa crie moins fort! =.=

Et oui t'as bien entendu... _Dit calmement la rouquine_

- Meeerdeee! Ça m'étais sorti de la tête! _Dit la brune en se maudissant de tous les noms_

- J'en étais sûr! Tu es irrécupérable =_=' ...Je parie que t'as rien prévu et que tu ne lui pas acheter de cadeau pour son anniversaire... _Dit Mai en reprochant à la rebelle son manque d'attention_

- Non, bien-sur que Non! MERDEEE! J'ai totalement oublié! Qu'est-ce-que je fais Mai? Qu'est-ce-que je fais? Qu'est-ce-que je fais? Qu'est-ce-que je fais? Qu'est-ce-que... _Dit la rebelle en pleine panique_

- Calme-toi Natsuki! Je m'étais douté que tu avais tout oublié du coup j'ai prévu le coup... Mais pour le cadeau on ira ensemble dans la semaine l'acheté si tu veux ^.^ _Dit la meilleure amie de Nastuki d'une voix rassurante_

- Merciiiiiiii Maiii! Tu me sauve la vie... :D _dit une Natsuki rassurer_

- Derien ^^' _lui répond son amie_

- T'as prévu quoi alors? _Dit une Natsuki assez impatiente_

- Je l'avais prévu depuis le début et je comptais t'en parler pour te demander ton avis et si tu étais d'accord... Alors voilà, je pensais organiser une petite soirée pour son anniversaire qui bien-sur sera un anniversaire surprise donc il faudra lui dire et tout... tu es d'accord? _Dit la grande soeur de Takumi enjouer par son idée_

- Ouii bien-sur! Je pense que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir... :D _dit la motarde toute contente_

- D'accord :D , tu sais qu'on va devoir s'y mettre tout la semaine pour lui préparer une fête digne de se nom... _dit Mai_

- Oui...maiiis...tu veux en venir où?... _dit la belle brune au reflet bleu un peu confuse_

- _Mai soupira puis déclara_...Natsuki ça veut dire que tu vas voir très peu Shizuru enfin surtout pour vos sortis... en plus en se moment vous sortez et vous "voyez" pas troop à cause du travail et des études...

- Ahhhhh... _dit Natsuki en réfléchissant_

- Gomene :( _dit Mai_

- Raaaaa ne t'inquiète pas pour si peut Mai ^^ ce n'est pas très grave car elle sera concentrer à mort dans son travail pour réussir ses examens :) ...et puis ses pour une bonne cause :P ... et puis j'aimerais bien voir de nouveau un vrai sourire sur son visage que je n'est pas vraiment vu réapparaître envers nous et tous les autres depuis la fin du festival... _Dit Natsuki au début avec un grand sourire puis avec du sérieux à la fin_

- ...Oui...c'est vrai...je me demande même si ça ne l'a pas affecter... _Dit la rouquine en réfléchissant_

- ...Je me le demande aussi... _dit la motarde en réfléchissant_

- ...Bon...ba...voilà une autre mission pour l'anniversaire surprise ^^ ... Faire la plus belle et méga surprise, et faire la plus belle fête... Pour lui montrer qu'on l'aime tous et qu'on lui en veut pas du tout ^_^ _dit sa meilleure amie avec un énorme sourire_

- Ouaip Mission rendre le sourire à Shizuru en marche :D _dit la rebelle avec un aussi grand sourire que sa meilleure amie_

Les deux amies se regardaient avec le sourire et de la complicité que l'on pouvait y ressentir... Elles étaient vraiment décidées et ça leur tenait à coeur.

- Sinon comment on s'organise alors? _déclara Natsuki rougit de honte de pas avoir elle même planifier tous ça et un peut gène de son manque d'attention_

- Baaa euuh voilà se que j'ai prévu... Midori et Youko-sensei s'occupe des boissons ; Miyu-chan, Alyssa-chan et Nao-chan vont s'occuper de la peinture et de l'électronique avec Yukino-chan ; Haruka, elle est chargée de mettre les tables et tout les choses lourdes en place et les déplacés avec Reito-san, Mikoto, Takeda, Tate-kun et Akira-kun ; Yukariko, Chie-chan, Aoi-chan, Akane-chan, Shiho-chan et Takumi s'occuperont du décors ; Et Moi, Toi, Yumi-san, Miyu-chan et Takumi on va s'occuper de faire à manger. . .

- QUOIII?! MAIS MAIS MAIS JE SAIS PAS CUISINER! Bon certes tu m'as appris un peu mais bon là c'est pas pareil...je vais tous foiré!.. _dit une Natsuki toute paniqué_

- Wouuuuuuaaah du calme Natsuki ^.^' tu vas finir par m'exposer les tin-pans... mais nooon ne t'inquiète pas je veillerais à ce que tu ne comète pas d'erreur et puis Miyu tu sera pas toute seul y en à d'autre avec nous y aura Fumi-san , Miyu-chan et Takumi... et nous on fera pas que la cuisine on fera de tous et même plus ^_^ _dit la meilleure amie de Nastuki_

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que je cuisine? =.=' _dit la motarde mais peu rassurer_

- Maiiis ouiiii ne t'inquiète pas ;) _dit la belle rouquine_

- Booon...d'acooord...t'as gagner :/ _dit la rebelle en soupirant_

- Au faite, il va falloir trouver des animations et les faire en se répartissant les rôles et les tâches bien-sûr... _dit Mai plus sérieusement_

- Oui, c'est sûûûûr :) ...d'ailleurs j'ai déjà une idée pour ma par... _dit la motarde avec un sourire béa_

- Ahhh ouii?!... et c'est quoii? _demanda la rouquine étonner_

- Ça je te le dirais plus tard ;P _dit Natsuki en lui tirant la langue_

- Booon d'acoord! Mais t'auras intérêt à me le dire è-é _dit Mai en faisant la moue_

- Maiiiis ouiii t'inquiète pas... de toute façon j'aurais besoin de toi... ^^ _dit la brune d'un ton sérieux_

- Oki =D ...Bref!...pour s'arranger, s'organise et tout... faudrait donner RDV à tous le monde... _dit sa meilleure amie_

- Oui c'est sûûr... il faudrait organiser tous ça...et vite... _dit la rebelle_

- Je les appel maintenant ou je leurs envoie un SMS ? _dit Mai en réfléchissant_

Natsuki réfléchit quelque seconde et finit par répondre à sa meilleure amie.

- Je pense que c'est mieux que tu les appels puis si ils ne décrochent pas tu leurs envoie un SMS ... _dit la belle brune au regard émeraude_

- Oki... euh et je leur donne RDV quand ? et où?

- Tu leur dit que le RDV est demain dans ton restaurant à 20H. C'est mieux si on veux vraiment avoir le temps de tous faire :) _dit la motarde_

- Oui c'est vrai le plus tôt sera le mieux =D _dit la mère poule_

Mai prend son téléphone et commença à faire une liste des amis sur une feuille pour la surprise. Une fois cela fait elle composa les numéros de chacun en commençant par Reito, le meilleur ami de Shizuru. Natsuki quand a elle, elle devait noté pour qui c'était bon pour la réunion.

* * *

_**Numéro de Reito**_**:**

Elle composa le numéro de Reito et elle n'a attendu que 5seconde avant que ce dernier ne décroche.

-Allo?

- Allo...Reito-san, c'est Mai! _dit l'héroïne la rouquine_

- Ahhhh Mai-chan, comment vas-tu? _dit le grand brun d'un ton enjoué_

- Très bien et toi? _déclara la rouquine_

- Maah Maaaah... Je vais très bien...dit-moi...je suppose que tu ne m'appelle pas pour rien _dit Reito d'un ton malicieux_

- Effectivement! Tu es très perspicace mon cher Reito-san... _dit Mai amuser_

- Maah Maaaah dit moi tous... _demanda le meilleur ami de Shizuru_

- Tu sais comme moi que la semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire de Shizuru?... _demanda la meilleure amie de Natsuki_

- Oui effectivement... _dit le grand brun_

- Et ba voilàà... J'ai pensée qu'on pourrait lui faire un anniversaire surprise avec une grande fête _déclara la belle rouquine_

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée Mai-san! _répliqua tous enjouer Reito_

- Arigato Reito-san... Et j'ai pensée qu'on devrait répartir les tâches pour tous préparer à temps... Natsuki et moi on a pensés que demain dans la soirée on donne RDV à tous le monde en même temps pour tous répartir...et on voudrait savoir, vu que c'est important si tu pouvais venir? _demanda Mai_

- Maah Maaah... bien-sûr que je peux venir! C'est quand même pas rien! Et puis c'est important...donc je viendrais! _dit sérieusement le grand-frère de Mikoto_

-Super! Merci Reito-san, la réunion aura lieu à 20H dans mon restaurant... On mangera en discutant tous ensemble... _déclara la chef du restaurant Kagutsuchi_

-D'accord, j'y serais... Au faite Mai-chan... _demanda Reito d'un aire songeur_

- Hai? _dit Mai en attendant la fin de la phrase_

- Vous avez déjà prévu où le fêter au moins? _demanda le brun soucieux_

- Euuuh... Ba je pense qu'on va le fêter dans mon restaurant ça serait plus simple en plus il est assez grand... _dit Mai en réfléchissant en même temps un peu au emplacement_

- Maah Maaah effectivement! Bon je te souhaite à toi et à Natsuki une bonne soirée et on se voit demain sans fautes _déclara le beau brun aux yeux gris_

- Merci! Bonne soirée à toi aussi :) ...Ah et Mikoto viendra avec nous aussi elle est déjà en courant _conclu la belle et grande rouquine_

- Ok!

Mai fini par raccrocher et dit à Natsuki de noté Reito et Mikoto. Ce qu'elle fit de suite puis Mai composa le numéro de Midori.

* * *

_**Numéro de Midori**_**:**

- Oui allo?

- Euh Midoro? C'est Mai... _dit la rouquine_

- - Ahhhh Maiii-chaan! Sa vaaa? _dit Midori avec une voix toute joyeuse_

- Oui et toi? _répondit Mai_

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle? C'est pour faire un Karaoké? YAAAAAAATAAAAAA! _demanda leur ancien sensei avec une voix bizarre ce que Mai remarqua de suite_

- Euuuh...Nan...Nan! Midori-chan écoute moi...! _supplia Mai devant une Midori qui commençait à s'emballer_

- YAAAATAAAAAAA! UN KARAOKÉ! _cria au téléphone la rouquine qui dit toujours qu'elle a 17ans_

- Maiiis naaan... Midori!... _dit la rouquine le plus jeune ne savant plus quoi faire_

Natsuki qui a entendu la voix de Midori dit à Mai qu'elle était déjà bourrer... Puis soudain elles entendirent quelqu'un d'autre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Midori passe moi se téléphone! Tu divague complètement! _cria une voix qui était familière à Natsuki et Mai_

- Mais noooon c'esst moooon téélééphooooone ! Rend-le moi! _cria Midori_

- Non ça suffit! ... Oui allo Mai-chan? _demanda l'autre voix pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en ligne_

- Youko-sensei?! _s'exclama Mai semi-surprise_

- Oui c'est moi... Gomen maiis Midori à trop bu d'alcool... [i]s'excusa Youko au téléphone

- Hahahahahaa... vous en faites pas je m'en était douter ^.^ _dit la belle rouquine_

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose à Midori? _demanda Youko_

- Euuuh... Ouiii... C'était pour vous dire que la semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire de Shizuru... Et on a prévu que se soit un anniversaire surprise avec une très grande fête ! Et demain on donne une réunion à tous le monde pour répartir les rôles et vous êtes de la partie Youko-sensei... donc j'aimerais savoir si vous et Midori vous seriez libre pour la réunion? _demanda la meilleure amie de Kuga_

- Mais bien-sûr avec grand plaisir Mai-san! :D C'est à quel heure? _demanda l'infirmière du lycée Fuuka_

- ...Ce sera à 20h...dans le restaurant Kagutsuchi _déclara la chef du restaurant_

- Ok...juste qu'on risque d'être en retard car on a un RDV avec le lycée Fuuka Mais on se dépêchera! _annonça Youko_

- D'accord... donc à demain! Bonne soirée Youko-sensei! Faite attention à ce que Midori-chan face pas de bêtise... Hahahaha _dit la rouquine d'un ton enjouer_

- Hahahahahahahaaa ^.^ oui effectivement... Merci bonne soirée à toi également. _fini par conclure l'infirmière_

- Merci..

Mai raccrocha le téléphone et Natsuki qui avait entendu la conversation marque sur la liste le prénom de Youko et Midori.  
Mai décida d'appeler Chie et Aoi qui devait surement être ensemble à cette heure vu que depuis la fin du lycée elles ont décidées de partager un appartement.

* * *

_**Numéro de Chie**_**:**

-Allo Mai-chan? _dit Chie_

- HAIII Chie-chan c'est moi! ^_^ Comment t'as deviner que c'était moi? _dit Mai toute joyeuse et surprise_

- Baaa ton numéro était afficher Baka-chan... _expliqua l'amie de Mai en rigolant_

- Hahahahahaaa ...Ah oui c'est vrai ^^' _dit Mai en rigolant_

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose je suppose? _demanda la jeune femme qui porte des lunettes_

- Ahh euh ouii... Aoi-chan est avec toi? _demanda la rouquine_

- Oui mais elle est dans la cuisine... tu veux que je lui demande de venir? _demanda Chie_

- Oui s'il te plait.. _répondit Mai_

- Hai _répliqua son amie_

On peut entendre de l'autre coter de la ligne la conversation entre Chie et Aoi.

- Aoi-chaaaan! Tu peux venir 2 minutes s'il te plait? _demanda la fille au lunettes_

- Haiiiiiiiii! ...Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? _dit Aoi en interrogeant Chie_

- C'est Mai-chan... elle veut nous dire quelque chose... _lui répondit Chie_

- Ah ok... Met le haut-parleur aloors... :D _lui dit la châtaigne au cheveux long_

Chie repris le téléphone en mettant le haut-parleur.

- Mai-chan t'es toujours là? _demanda Chie_

- Oui! Vous êtes toute les deux là? _demanda la rouquine_

- Oui, vazy on t'écoute Mai _lui dit Aoi_

- D'accord alors voilà je vais vous dire pourquoi je vous appel mais promettez moi avant de ne rien dire..._supplia la chef cuistot_

- Oui... je te le promet _répondit Aoi d'une voix rassurante_

- Moi aussi, je te le promet de ne rien dire... Allez, Allez vazy raconte! _supplia t-elle a Mai d'enfin dévoiler ce qu'elle avait à dire_

- Ok... Alors voilà la semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire de Shizuru... _Mai n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses deux amies l'ont interrompu_

- QUOIII AAAH BOOOOON?! _dit Chie et Aoi en hurlent en coeur_

- Oui et je pensais qu'on pourrait lui faire un anniversaire surprise et l'organiser...j'ai donnée RDV à tous nos amis dans mon restaurant à 2OH demain et j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez présente... _déclara la grande soeur de Takumi_

- Mais ouiiii! On est libre ^-^ ...Bon ba on doit te laisser parce que j'ai mémoire à faire et Aoi-chan fait a manger et vaut mieux pas qu'elle met le feux XD ... _annonça Chie_

- Oui t'as raison XD ...bon baa à demain Tchao! ^^ _conclu Mai avant de raccrocher_

- Tchaaaaooooooooooooo! _dit les deux amies de Mai et Natsuki en coeur_

Elle raccrocha et marqua Chie et Aoi sur la liste vu que Nastuki était allée au WC et aussi allée chercher à boire car elles avaient soif.  
Puis elle appela au téléphone Fumi-san qui était actuellement la directrice de lycée Fuuka.

* * *

_**Numéro de Fumi**_**:**

- Hai Fumi HIMEKO à l'appareil.

- Allô Fumi-san, c'est Mai. ^^

-Ah Mai-san comment allez-vous? ^^

-Bien bien et vous Fumi-san? ^^

-Je vais bien aussi...pourquoi m'appelez-vous, Mai-san? Vous avez besoin d'aide dans votre restaurant ^^

- Non non! Merci c'est gentil Fumi-san demoo... , enfaite je vous appel car nous allons organiser une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour Shizuru...

- Et j'imagine que vous voulez me demander si je veux participer à l'organisation de la fête ? ^^

- Héhéhééé ... ^^ Oui, c'est exactement ça ...et c'est pour cela que je donne une réunion là dessus. Est-ce-que vous pouvez y venir?

- Ça serait avec grand plaisir et ça me tien particulièrement à coeur ^^ car grâce à notre chère Shizuru-san qui y à mis beaucoup du sien pour le lycée et particulièrement durant le festival des Himes, et c'est avant tous bien-sur une de nos amies et ancienne Hime =) ...Quand la réunion aura-t-elle lieu?

-Oui, c'est vrai! ^^ Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été la meilleure Kaichou du lycée :D ...  
La réunion aura lieu demain à 20H dans mon restaurant ^^

- Ah mince, on a aussi une réunion au Lycée Fuuka...Mais je la finirais plus tôt pour arriver à l'heure ^^

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Youko-sensei et Midori-chan m'en avait parler quand je les ai justement appeler pour la réunion...

- Midori-chan et Youko-chan viennent à la réunion pour Shizuru? ^^

- Oui mais elles m'ont dit qu'elles risqueraient d'être un peu en retard..

- Oui, en effet! ^^'  
...Dans ce cas je viendrais avec elles ^^

- D'accord , merci beaucoup Fumi-san, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée ^^

- Merci. Vous de même. A demain Mai-san ^^

-Merci.

Mai raccrocha et elle alla marquer Fumi sur la liste car Natsuki n'était toujours pas revenu... Mai s'est dit qu'elle devait surement au toilette... Puis après cette petite hypothèse elle dit de continuer les appels , en continuant pas Akane et Kazuya qui devaient surement être sorti du cinéma vu qu'Akane le lui en avait parler plutôt dans la journée.  
Ça sonnait durant 2minutes puis Mai tombait sur la messagerie , cette dernière décida de lui laisse un message sur sa boite vocal , lui demandant de la rappeler.  
Mai se dit que le film ne devait pas encore être fini.  
Puis après avoir raccrocher, elle composa le numéro de Sister Yukariko et l'appela.

* * *

_**Numéro de Sister Yukariko**__**:**_

- Oui allô?

- Allô, Sister Yukariko? C'est Mai TOKIHA.

- Oui c'est moi. Bonjour Mai-san comment allez vous?

- Je vais bien aussi... Vous avez quelque chose à me demander je présume? ^^

- Oui...

- Très bien je vous écoute Mai-san :)

- Alors voilà...avec Natsuki, on a décidées de faire un anniversaire surprise pour Shizuru et on aimerai savoir si vous voudriez y participer?

- MON DIEU! BIEN-SUR QUE OUI J'ACCEPTE! Shizuru-san est l'une de nos amie :D ET puis quel Sister je serai si je n'aide pas mon prochain comme le Seigneur m'en a confier la tâche...

- ^.^" Ohhh...euuhhh...D'accord...je vous remercie...et la réunion aura lieu demain à 20H... J'espère que l'horaire ne vous gène pas?

- Non pas du tout... Par contre est-ce-que je pourrais emmenez mon enfant avec moi si ça ne vous dérange pas?

- Non pas du tout ^^! C'est avec plaisir et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on là pas vu ^.^ ...Ah et la réunion dans mon restaurant et on en profitera pour manger tous en même temps... =)

-Merci Mai-san... bon ba je vous dit à demain! ^^

- A demain! :D

Mai fini par raccrocher toute contente et avec un grand sourire au lèvre car ça faisait longtemps (un peu moment) qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'enfant de Yukariko. Puis elle les nota sur la liste... Mai tilt que Natsuki n'était toujours pas revenue, elle commença à s'inquiéter ... mais avant d'aller la chercher elle pris la décision d'appeler d'abord Shiho.

* * *

_**Numéro de Shiho**__**:**_

- Allô?

-Allô Shiho-chan? sa va?

- Ahhhhhhhh Mai-chaaan! :D Je vais très bien et toi?

- Sa va, sa va! :) Dit je t'appelais pour savoir Shiho-chan si tu était partante pour participer à la fête d'anniversaire surprise pour Shizuru? Et si tu es d'accord, la réunion sera dans mon restaurant demain soir à 20H...

- Quoiiiiiiii?! C'est l'anniversaire de notre ancienne Kaichou? Ce sera quand?

- Oui ^^! L'anniversaire surprise sera la semaine prochaine.

- D'accord! Ba écoute je serais là demain et pour l'anniversaire surprise ^^ ... C'est à 20H c'est ça?

- Oui :)

- Ooook :D bon ba c'est noter ... Euuh Mai-chan?...

- Hai?

- Je suis désoler mais je dois allée rejoindre Takumi-kun, Akira-kun et mikoto-chan...

- Ahhh! Tu vas les voir?

- Hai! ^^

- Est-ce-que tu pourras leurs demander et leur expliquer pour l'anniversaire s'il te plait?

- Oui, pas de problème! Je t'enverrai un message pour te donner leurs réponses ^^

- Oki merci beaucoup Shiho-chan ^^ ! Passe une bonne soirée et passe leur le bonjour de ma part ;)

- Oui ^^ reçus 5 sur 5 commandant! bon ba à demain je file ^^

Mai raccrocha et inscrit le prénom de Shiho à la liste. Mai se rend compte que Natsuki n'était toujours pas encore revenue et décide donc de partir à sa recherche.

* * *

Mai la chercha partout... Elle était introuvable, elle commença même à s'inquiéter. Puis après quelque minutes de réflexions , elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas regarder dans la CUISINE...  
Elle s'est que c'était pas possible...donc elle se dépêcha de se rendre sur place pour vérifier...  
En arrivant, elle resta choquée devant une scène qu'elle aurait du prévoir à coup sûr. Devant elle se tenait une Natsuki entrain de se GOINFRER DE MAYONNAISE...  
Cette dernière regarda Mai avec des sueurs froides qui coulaient partout sur fond et dans son dos en sentent l'ora maléfique qui émanait de sa meilleure amie...  
Puis Mai éclata de rage...

- NATSUKIIII KUUUGAAAAA ! QU'EST-CE-QUUUE TU FABRIIIIQUE ?!

- Euuuuuumm...

- TU TE FOU DE MOI ?! TU TE GOINFRE DE CETTE SUBSTANCE ?!

- Euuuuuuuuummmmmm...

- MAIS SA VA TU NE TE GÈNE PAS ?! PENDANT QUE J'APPELAIS NOS AMIS TOI TU T'EMPIFFRAIS DE MAYONNAISE! NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ?! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU AS A DIRE POUR TA DÉFENSE ?!

- Euuuuuum...je...suis...vraiment désoler Mai...demo...euuh...c'était...plus fort que moi...gomen...

-T'ES IRRÉCUPÉRABLE! _dit Mai en tirant l'oreille de Natsuki_

- AIIIIE...gomenasaiiiii T_T

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce... C'était celui de Mai qui sonnait... Elle finit par décrocher en lâchant l'oreille de Natsuki qui avait triplé de volume et qui était rouge sang.  
Natsuki frotta son oreille qui lui faisait horriblement mal.  
Mai répondit avec énervement à l'appel (grâce à Natsuki ^^ ).

- OUI ALLO ?!

- Euuuh... Mai-chan...c'est Akane... ^^'

-Ahhhh... euuuuh gomen ^^'

- Pas grave...dit moi qu'est-ce-qui c'est passer pour que tu sois autant énerver? ^^'

- Ahhh...euuhh ba voilààà je passais des coups de files importants à tous nos amis avec Natsuki... mais cette dernière c'était absenter...moi je croyait qu'elle allait au toilette... mais vu que je ne la voyait pas revenir je me suis lancer à sa recherche dans le restaurant et une fois trouver... elle a passer un sale quart d'heure car elle se trouvait dans la cuisine à s'empiffrer de Mayonnaise!...

- AH AH AH AH AH ! ...Elle ne changera changera jamais ^^ qu'est-ce-qu'on y peut XD

- Ah ah ah ... oui c'est vrai XD

Natsuki qui entendit les filles se moquer d'elle (gentiment) était dans son coin à bouder.

- Ahahah... _elle repris son souffle_  
Tu voulais que je te rappel pourquoi? D'ailleurs je m'excuse on était encore au cinéma avec Kazu-kun... la séance n'était pas encore fini... ^^'

- Je m'en était douter ne t'inquiète pas ^^ ...  
Sinon je t'appelais car la semaine prochaine on a décider de faire un anniversaire surprise à Shizuru du coup demain on va faire une réunion demain dans mon restaurant à 20H pour répartir les organisations et c'était pour savoir si toi et Kazuya vous y participer?

- Oui bien-sur! Pas de problème ^^

- Très bien c'est super =D

- Bon ba je vais te laisser et te dire à demain car j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore fini d'appeler tous le monde? XD

- Héhéhé...non effectivement tu as raison ^^'

- Bon baa bon courage...à demain et bonjour de notre par à Natsuki-chan ^^

- D'accord je lui dirais bisous à demain ;)

Mais raccrocha et se tourna vers Natsuki qui boudait dans son coin et qui se fit toute petite.

- T'as le bonjour d'Akane-chan et de Kazuya-kun.

- Ah...ok...merci _dit la fille aux émeraudes en se faisant toujours aussi petite _

- Aller vient... on fini les appels et après on rentre _dit la rouquine en tirant la rebelle par la main_

- D'accord...

Natsuki suivit Mai jusque là où elles étaient pour faire les appels.

- Tu vas appeler qui maintenant Mai ? _demanda la brunette_

- Euuh...voyons voir... On va appeler Miyu-chan et Alyssa-chan avant que Alyssa-chan ne se couche parce qu'il me semble qu'elle a cours demain, non?

- Oui effectivement.

Natsuki se rassis devant la liste et la regarda avec un sourire au lèvres qui s'élargissait de plus en plus car tous leurs amis qu'elles avaient eu au téléphone venaient, elle en était heureuse. Elle inscrit les noms de Akane et Kazuya.  
Pendant se temps Mai saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Miyu.

* * *

_**Numéro de Miyu**_**:**

- Bonjour Mai comment allez-vous?

- Je vais bien et toi?

- Je me porte bien...

- D'accord...et comment vas Alyssa-chan?

- Mademoiselle va bien...et là elle est allée se coucher...

- Ah ook... Zuuuut j'aurais du vous appelez plutôt du coup ^^'

- Mai vous vouliez lui parler de quelque chose?

- Oui mais à toi aussi Miyu-chan

- Très bien je t'écoute...si tu le désire j'en parlerais demain matin à mademoiselle...

- Merci Miyu-chan...  
Donc voilà avec Natsuki on donne réunion demain soir à 20H à mon restaurant le Kagutsushi pour...

- L'anniversaire de FUJINO Shizuru la semaine prochain...

- Euuuuh oui c'est ça...mais...commenttu c'est ça?...

- C'est dans mes donnés.

- Ah oui..c'est vrai... Donc euuh Alyssa-chan et toi pourriez y venir demain?

- Je ne sais pas si mademoiselle pourra venir mais je lui demanderai demain matin et pour ma par je viendrais que si mademoiselle peut venir car je dois m'en occuper...

-D'accord ^^

- Je t'enverrai un message demain matin;

- D'accord! Merci Beaucoup Miyu-chan, je te laisse car je n'ai pas encore appeler tous le monde

- Pas de quoi!...d'accord, bonne soirée...

- Merci, toi aussi...

Miss Tokiha raccrocha et fait signe à Natsuki de les notes mais avec un point d'interrogation à coter en attendant la réponse.  
Puis elle composa le numéro de Takeda qui était avec Tate à entraînement de Kendo pour les Nationales. Et vu que Tate éteins toujours son téléphone portable durant les entraînements , elle appel Takeda.

* * *

_**Numéro de Takeda**__**:**_

- Allô Tokiha-san?

- Oui comment vas-tu Takeda-kun?

- Je vais bien et toi?

- Oui oui sa va ^^ ...Vous êtes toujours à l'entraînement?

- Non on vient de finir mais avec Tate on s'entraînent encore une trentaines de minutes et après on rentre...

- D'accord

- Tu voulais parler à Tate?

- Non, non c'est bon merci ^^ ... je t'appelais pour autre chose mais après tu demandera à Tate par la même occasion.

- D'accord, je t'écoute...

- Alors voilàà , on veut organiser moi et Natsuki une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour Shizuru dont l'anniversaire est la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais savoir si Tate et toi vous voulez bien venir demain soir à la réunion pour l'organiser à mon restaurant?

- Quoiiii?! KU-KU-KU-KU-KU-KUGA-san sera là? /  
...Euh...pour ma par je pense que...c'est bon...  
C'est à quel heure?

- Ba euuuh Oui ^^' pourquoi il n'y aurait pas Natsuki? hihihi ^^  
Ah euh se sera à 20H...

- Ah euh oui c'est vrai mais j'aurais penser qu'elle n'aimait pas se genre de chose...

- Ba faut croire que si Hahahah ^^

- Ah et pour 20H ce sera bon car on fini l'entraînement un peu avant...

- Oook

- Attend 2minutes, je vais demander à Tate...

- D'accord =)

2 minutes après Takeda reprend le téléphone

- Allô ?

- Oui...

- C'est Ok pour lui aussi.

- Super! J'espère que tous se petit monde la fera sourire...

- J'espère aussi que ça fera plaisir aussi à Fujino-san. ^^  
Je suis désolé mais on doit vite finir l'entraînement... Je te dit à demain soir ;) ...

- Pas de soucis à demain et bonne fin d'entrainement ^^ !

- Merci :)

Mai raccroche et réveilla Nastuki qui c'était endormie sur la liste. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, elle jura et demanda la réponse que Mai se dépêcha de donner pour Tate et Takeda.  
Une fois les noms de Takeda et Tate inscrit sur la liste.  
Ensuite, elle appela Yukino qui habite avec Haruka. Elle décrocha en étend complétement essouffler.

* * *

_**Numéro de Yukino**__**:**_

- ...A-Allô...Mai...-chan?

- ...Euh allô Yukino-chan oui c'est moi... Euuuh sa va?

- ...O...-Oui...sa va...et...et...toi?...

- Oui je vais bien... mais t'es sûr que sa va? ...T'as l'aire...euuh complètement...essoufflée...

- ...Ah...Euuuh oui... c'est...c'est...Ha...Haruka...-chan...qui m'a...complètement ... euh essoufflée...

Mai s'est mise à rougire furieusement ainsi que Natsuki qui entendait tous...

- Ah...Euuuh Euhhhh ... désoler de vous avoir déranger...je rappellerais plus tard...!

- ...Att...Attend...Non...ne...t'inquiète pas... On vient...de...finir... En plus...j'ai besoin...de...me détendre...un peu...elle n'y...est pas...allée en...douceur

Nastuki et Mai avec une tête tellement rouge qu'on aura pu penser que leur tête allait exploser..

- ...GLOUPS...euuuuh...Maiis...mais...t'es sûr?...

- ...Ba...Oui...! ...Maiiis...vas...t'amuser...à faire...du sport...comme...comme...la course à ...pied...avec...avec...Ha...Haruka...-chan...dit moi si...t'es pas essouffler...après...

Mai et Natsuki s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-Euh... commennt ça?..

- Ba...ouiii... Elle...a voulu faire... 10Km de cours... à pied... j'ai...cru que...j'allais...mourir...  
...Pourquoi?...

Mai et Nastuki étaient rouge pivoine (en tombent à la reverse de leurs siège puis se relevèrent) ... de honte...  
Pourtant... elles auraient du sens douter.

- Nan ...comme sa...^^  
Euuh BREF!... ^^' je t'appelais pour te demander à Haruka et toi si vous êtes libre demain soir à 20H pour venir à mon restaurant...

- ...Oui... Bien-sur...je...je suppose que c'est...pour Shizuru-san...?

Ça ne choqua pas Mai que Yukino le savait car elle savait que Yukino était au courant de tous. Mai sourit à la réponse de Yukino même ainsi que Natsuki.

- Oui, on veut organiser un anniversaire surprise et la réunion est demain durant le repas..

- ...D'accord...ba compte...sur nous ^^... Bon ba...je te laisse...il se fait tard...donc je te dit...à...à...demain...

- D'accord à demain ^^ repose toi bien...

- ...Merci... =)

Mai raccrocha.  
Elle et Natsuki se mirent à rigoler de leur penser... Puis la motarde marque Haruka et Yukino.

* * *

- Alors maintenant il reste qui? _demanda la princesse de glace_

- Euh il reste...Nao-chan... _répondit sa meilleure amie_

- Euh...Mai je te conseil de ne pas l'appeler mais de lui envoyer un SMS... _lui dit la motarde avec sérieux_

- Ah d'accord... _dit simplement la rouquine_

Mai envoya le SMS à Nao. Une fois cela fait Natsuki pris la parole.

- Bon il se fait tard... _dit la brunette qui regarda sa montre en soupirant _

- Oui...tu devrai te dépêcher de rentrer Shizuru va inquiétée... _dit Mai avec le sourire _

- Oui...c'est vrai =_= ... Bon ba je vais te laisser ...Je viens à quel heure demain? A 19H ou 19H30 pour t'aider ? _demanda la fille aux yeux émeraudes _

- Euh ba comme tu veut ... ^^ _lui répondit tout simplement la fille devant elle _

- D'accord...Bon ba à demain bonne nuit Mai... _dit la rebelle à la patronne du restaurant _

Mai et Natsuki se firent la bisent. La motarde alla récupérée sa moto et s'en alla rejoindre Shizuru.  
Shizuru avait insister pour que la rebelle habite avec elle car elle savait très bien que Natsuki allait mal se nourrir et tous se qui s'ensuit... La motarde qui refusa durant un bon moment a fini par céder à la demande de Shizuru. Elle ne regretta même pas après d'avoir accepter d'habiter avec l'ancienne Kaichou car elle se régalait en mangeant de bon repas... La seule petite chose qui l'énerve en habitant chez Shizuru c'est que cette dernière ne peut pas s'empêcher de taquiner la louve.  
La motarde accéléra pour pas se faire sermonner pour la 3ème fois.

...

* * *

_FIN du chapitre 2 ^^_

_Suite au prochaine épisode :P_

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous à plu ^^

enfin terminé _ , bon me reste à écrire le chapitre 3 maintenant XD ...mais euuh la je pense qu'il sera plus court que le 2 par contre ^^' ... et le chapitre 3 ne sera pas publié tous de suite car je suis "méga" occuper à cause des cours et des nombreuses occupations à coter ^^' donc ça va pas être pour tous de suite ^^' enfin je vais faire tous mon possible c'est PROMIS :D


End file.
